starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II Q
As development for StarCraft II moves forward, so is the Map Editor for StarCraft II. We have no doubt that there will be countless awesome mods created for StarCraft II, so we want to make sure your Map Editor questions are definitely not left out of the Q&As. Keep the questions pouring in! Also, in Batch 38, it was mentioned that Sunken and Spore colonies could move and plant off of Creep while also taking damage when not on Creep. To update, Zerg defenses will not be able to plant off of Creep. Chat with Devs: Batch 39 focuses on the development of StarCraft IIs Map Editor and I got a chance to chat with our Map Editor Designer, Brett Wood. Brett was able to answer quite a few of our community map editors below. Furthermore, he wanted to also add that the StarCraft II Map Editor will improve upon the World Editor from Warcraft III in every way, with several new features such as having all abilities in the game being data driven. Brett Wood elaborates here on what it means for all data in the game to be data driven: Wood Lets say you have a cool idea for an implosion type of ability that will rapidly shrink down a targeting unit, then cause an energy shockwave that damages all nearby units within a certain area. Since there is no standard ability with a shrink-down effect, in Warcraft III you'd have to resort to some fancy trigger work to achieve this effect. In StarCraft II, this kind of effect can be set up completely in the data files, and you could make the entire ability without having to use any triggers or scripting at all. Generally speaking, setting up abilities and effects will be easier through data customization than using triggers, although there will definitely be a learning curve there as well. As always, feel free to give the Dev Team and I a w00t if you are enjoying the Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 39: Map Maker Series--- 1) Will the new map editor support placing of traps, doors, and other things commonly referred to as doodads in unorthodox situations? (i.e. doors, auto guns, wall traps in a jungle map) Yes, any object defined in the data files can be placed on the map, regardless of which tileset it is normally associated with. 2) Will the new map editor support extended upgrade values? (i.e., 30 upgrades) Yes, upgrades are arbitrarily extendable, as they were in Warcraft III. In addition, upgrades will now be downgradeable via triggers as well (by using a negative value), which was a very common request in Warcraft III. 3) Will the new editor still support all the other ideas currently implemented in StarEdit? This question is a bit vague. As far as I know, everything the original StarCraft could do, StarCraft II can do. 4) What additional features will the new editor have? How much time have you got? Very broadly speaking, the biggest improvements over Warcraft III will be found in the data editor, where literally every game database file is exposed for modification, and in the trigger dditor, which now features the ability to define custom functions and libraries. That said, virtually every aspect of the editor has at least some improvements over Warcraft III/StarCraft. 5) Do you plan to take ideas from third party programs and update the editor frequently to meet the demands of the map making community? Absolutely. We are very much committed to supporting the map/mod community as much as possible, and well be keeping an eye on the forums and updating the editor as often as we can to incorporate new suggestions. 6) Will be a tool to transfer WC3 models to SC2? (battle.net) -Ragnarok_X No, there will not be, as StarCraft II is built with a totally new engine. 7) Given that we know the Roach regenerates faster than normal, will players be able to change the regeneration rates for Zerg units? (battle.net) DrakeClawfang Yes, all regeneration rates can be easily changed. 8) Will players be able to give units Protoss shields or Zerg regeneration that don't normally have them? i.e., a regenerating Zealot, a Ghost with shields, etc. (battle.net) DrakeClawfang Yes, you could create a Roach-Zealot hybrid if you would like. Many passive abilities can be interchanged similarly. from thread 9) Is the new StarCraftII map editor able to make our own 4th race by combining 3 races different looking and ability etc. together? even more combining with some new units from the editor? (battle.net) -cS)beta Yes, custom races are fully supported, including the ability to choose them from the game lobby while playing melee maps, as long as the mod defining the race is loaded. I'm sure you guys will love that :) I know I'm excited! --End of Transmission---Karune. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 39: Map Maker Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-05-28. Additional Comments Will you be able to customize the UI? Will there be improvements on camera control from warcraft 3? All UI layout is defined in external files, so this should be possible. However, we are not planning on having any user-friendly support for this (i.e. no UI Editor).Karune. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 39: Map Maker Series (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-05-28. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches